


How they found out that they are Gay

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Heterosexual Sex, High School, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Porn Watching, Relationship(s), Sexual Confusion, Shameless, Teenagers, Top Ian Gallagher, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: From a very young age Ian Gallagher always knew he was different than all the other boys. It's not until he sees a man being beaten for liking men does he realize how scary it all really is. Find out how Ian discovered the meaning of being gay, and when he really accepted he was exactly that.





	1. How Ian Gallagher realized he is Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Fic so please give your honest opinions, but try not to be too harsh. This fic is only the first of a series that I will be doing about Ian and Mickey's life. I just wanted to show what I think could have started it all with Ian and Mickey being young kids and realizing their sexuality separately. you can send me your prompts and ideas for Fics on Tumblr at https://gallavich-obsessed.tumblr.com Thanks and I hope everyone enjoys.

From a very young age Ian Gallagher knew that he was different from everyone else. While other boys in his neighborhood would chase girls around the play ground, and pull their ponytails, Ian would sit around and watch hoping that eventually they would want to chase after him. As he grew older he began to realize why he was so different. Ian first found out what being Gay meant when he was 10 years old. He was walking home from school when he heard 2 men yelling at another man for being a ‘Fag’. They were telling him how his kind doesn’t belong here and he deserves to be beaten. Frightened, Ian ran straight home as fast as he could. When he walked into the Gallagher home he saw his Big sister Fiona in the Kitchen folding Laundry.

“Hey Kiddo, How was School?” Fiona said as Ian slowly approached her.

“It was ok.” Ian replied with a shaky voice.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen today?” Fiona said.

“Fiona, what is a Fag?” the young boy asked.

Fiona looked at Ian with a shocked look on her face. “Where did you hear that word? Did someone call you that?!?”

“No. I heard a man say it when I was walking home from School. He was beating a guy up. He said it was because he was a fag. What does that mean?” Ian said as he was recalling the terrible memory in his head.

Fiona took a deep breath before she said “Have a seat… The word that those men used is a very mean word that people use when they are talking bad about someone who is gay. Do you know what it means to be gay?”

Ian shook his head ‘no’.

Fiona began to explain in the best way that she knew how at the age of 15. “When a man is gay it means that he likes other boys. When a woman is gay she is called a lesbian, which means that she likes girls instead of boys… Do you understand what I am saying?” Fiona asked

“I think so… So that man I saw likes to kiss other men?” Ian asked to clarify.

“Yeah basically.” Fiona said.

“So it is bad to be Gay? Being Gay gets you hurt?” Ian was running a lot of questions through his head. Wondering if he was gay because he didn’t like any girls in his class like all the other boys did, would he be beat up too?, would his family hate him if he was gay?

“No sweetie it isn’t bad to be gay. Those men were just very bad people. You can be whatever you want to be and we will always love and protect you no matter what, Ok?” Fiona told her little brother.

“Ok Fiona.” Ian said as he walked over to his big sister and hugged her tightly. After that day Ian went on with his life with a new perspective and less fear about being whoever he wanted to be.

***

By age 14 Ian had fully accepted that he was indeed gay. He wasn’t planning on coming out about it to the world yet though because unlike his naïve 10 year old self he knew what was out there in the world, and even more so what was in the very neighborhood that he lived in.

Most of the time being gay wasn’t difficult to hide, but sometimes it could get pretty tricky. Ian Gallagher wasn’t ugly, He was actually the opposite. In his early teen years he still had a baby face and if you looked up ginger in the dictionary you would find his picture, but there was something about Ian that the young girls just ate up. Maybe it was his eyes that you almost couldn’t call green because they were constantly changing, or his fiery red hair that swooped in all the right ways, or it could’ve been all his adorable freckles that scattered all over his face and arms like angels from heaven had personally come down to kiss his skin. He wasn’t quite sure what it was but the amount of girls that had tried to flirt with Ian on a daily basis was unbelievable. At first he tried to be nice and let them down gently, but he was beginning to run out of excuses as to why he said no to every one of them. He started by telling them that he had a lot of homework to do, and then it was that his sister needed his help with something after school. Those excuses didn’t last long though and he began telling them more insane things like, he got caught buying weed from an old guy, or that he ran his neighbors car into a fence, he even went as far as telling one girl that his dad died and he was still in mourning. All the while he was out mentally undressing every guy on the football team.

The first guy Ian had ever actually been successful in getting somewhere with was a guy in his 3rd Period Algebra class named Roger Spiky. It all started right after class when both boys were in the restroom. Ian was currently at one of the urinals relieving himself when in walked Roger, who instead of going a few urinals down from Ian insisted on standing at the one directly to his right. There is an unspoken rule while in the men’s restroom that you never stand at the urinal right next to someone, because then you take to risk of accidently getting a peep of each other’s junk. Roger broke that rule, so of course Ian being the gay man that he was couldn’t help himself by peeking over when he thought Roger wasn’t looking. Oh boy was he mistaken. Roger finished up and zipped his fly then turned straight to Ian and said

“If you wanted to see my package man all you had to do was ask.” Ian then opened his mouth shocked at what he just heard come out of the older boy’s mouth. He tried to contemplate on what he should say or do but before he had the chance Roger spoke up again “Yeah I saw you. Its ok, I don’t mind. I like the occasional dick up the ass when I can get it.”

Ian stood there frozen for a few more seconds before he finally spoke. “Um… Please don’t tell anyone. I’m not comfortable with people knowing anything right now. This is all… new to me.”

“Hey man, its cool chill out. So have you never fucked a guy before?” Roger asked.

“No… or anyone.” Ian responded shyly.

“What you're a Virgin! Oh wow…ok, well do you want to?” Roger asked sounding both shocked and interested.

“What, Now?”

“Yeah sure. Unless you have somewhere to be.”Roger said with a smirk.

After that day Ian knew two things:

1\. He was definitely Gay

2\. He was a top.


	2. How Mickey Milkovich found out that he is Gay, but didn't admit it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realization of being Gay was very different for Mickey Milkovich and not nearly as easy. For Mickey there was a lot of denial and self hatred that came along with the discovery of his sexuality. Find out how a south side thug with a homophobic piece of shit for a father found out about who he is and what he likes in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Mickey's version of finding out he is Gay. Of course he won't actually admit it though. I hope you enjoy this chapter. if you want to send me your prompts and ideas you can find me on Tumblr at gallavich-obsessed. 
> 
> *The Italicized words are what Mickey is thinking in his head.

Mickey Milkovich never had an easy life growing up. He is the youngest male in his family which meant that he was constantly harassed by his father and older brothers for being small and weak. When he was younger it wasn’t quite as bad because he had his mother to hide behind and he and his little sister Mandy could hide under the bed together, but as he got older things got more difficult for Mickey. At the age of 8 Mickey’s mother died and was no longer there to protect him from the realities inside the Milkovich house. His father started becoming more abusive towards him telling him to toughen up and stop being such a pussy. Mickey quickly learned how to avoid his father’s rage and became a sort of leader in his home. By age 9 Mickey was well know in his neighborhood and at school as someone who you didn’t want to mess with. Many kids avoided Mickey all together so he didn’t really have friends at all. Although underneath all that tough guy exterior Mickey was just another terrified kid.

                                                                                          

* * *

 

On his 12th Birthday Mickey was awakened to his 4 older brothers standing over him with devilish smiles on their faces.

“What the hell is this?” Mickey said in an annoyed voice.

“Happy Birthday little bro.” his oldest brother Tony said.

“Oh do we have something exciting for you today!” said Colin.

“Like what?” Mickey said both confused and worried because since when do his brother’s actually have something nice planned for him?

“Oh you’ll see.” Iggy said with a smirk.

Later that day as Mickey got home from School his brothers were all standing in a line in front of the couch with their hands behind their backs. Mickey gave them a confused glare and said “Ok the fuck are you guys up to?”

“We got you a little something since it’s your birthday and you are old enough now.”

“What is it?” Mickey asked.

“Have a seat Mick.” said Jaime.

Mickey slowly sat down still concerned about where this was going. That’s when his brother Tony stood up and slipped a DVD into their stolen DVD Player. Once the Menu popped up Mickey realized that the movie was a girl on girl porno.

His brothers left the room after saying, “Well we’ll leave you to it then.”

The movie went on and the intense moans echoed throughout the house, but Mickey was still sitting on the couch limp as ever. It’s not that he hadn’t ever got a boner before because he had a few times in class and randomly while watching old episodes of Friends, but sitting here on his family sofa watching porn he couldn’t be less turned on if he tried. He was wondering what was wrong with him and why his body was choosing to fail him at this moment when he actually wants to be turned on. He tried for a solid 30 minutes of this 2 hour movie to make his dick work with no luck. Just as he was about to give up a shirtless man came onto the screen and slowly started undoing his jeans when Mickey’s dick sprung to life. He took advantage of the situation watching the groves of the actor’s abs and the sweat forming on his back. Just as Mickey finished relieving himself his brothers walked back into the living room.

“Hey man how did you like that? I bet you didn’t last 2 minutes seeing those girls all over each other.” Colin said.

“Umm… yeah it was uh great. Thanks.” Mickey said then added a small smile at the end to seem less weird about it.

After that day Mickey knew something about him was different. He tried many more times to get off to a girl or at least the idea of one, but nothing he tried worked.

* * *

      By the time he was 14 he was still a virgin, and being a Milkovich according to his father and brothers he should have lost it by now. They would ask him what he was waiting for and tell him that it isn’t that hard to find some whore in their neighborhood that he could throw it in. They even started saying that they would get an actual whore and pay her to fuck him if he didn’t have sex soon. He eventually started to try lying and say that he made out with one girl and got to second and third bases with a few others, but that still wasn’t good enough for the older Milkoviches. So Mickey knew what he had to do.

+++

     One Friday during school Mickey walked up to a girl named Rachel, who was known at school for making her way around and said “Hey you free after school?”

“Maybe… why do you ask?” she said as she bit her bottom lip and twirled her hair around her fingers.

Mickey took a deep breath in and just spat out “you wanna fuck?”

She was a little shocked at his confidence but said “Ok sure why not, 5 o-clock my place.” She then handed him a folded up piece of paper with her address written on it and leaned over before planting a kiss on Mickey’s right cheek. Mickey wiped the sticky lip gloss off his cheek then walked to his next class.

+++

As the end of the school day rolled around Mickey started to get more and more nervous. When he made it to Rachel’s front door he hesitated before knocking. She opened the door and showed him the way to her bed room. Once inside the bedroom he looked around at the bright pink walls with wide eyes. He looked up and saw her sitting on her bed and patting the spot beside her. He slowly made his way over and sat on the bed, but before he could really get comfortable she was yanking him towards her by the shoulders and smashing their lips together. He could barely keep up with the pace she was going and her tongue was flying in all different directions. Mickey decided then and there that he hated kissing and wouldn’t ever kiss another person again if he could help it. After their sloppy make out session went on for about 10 minutes she finally pulled away from him and dropped down to her knees between Mickey’s legs. Mickey gulped at the thought of this girl sucking his dick and not in the way of excitement but pure fear. She started to unzip and pull his pants down and Mickey told himself to just let it happen and it will be over soon enough. As Rachel lowered her lips to Mickey’s very soft cock he closed his eyes and tried to picture anything else; _French Maid, Threesome in a Hotel,_ _Bondage and Anal play… bondage and anal play? Oh that’s working!_ He went deeper into that thought. _Getting tied up and having ever inch of his body licked. Hot massage oil._ He knew that he was hard now, but he didn’t dare open his eyes. That was until Rachel pulled off of his now erect cock with a pop and spoke.

“Ok not that you’re hard do you wanna… you know?”

“Um yeah sure.” Mickey responded. Mickey slowly grabbed a condom and rolled it on. They got into position with Rachel’s ass in the air and her face in the pillow. Mickey slowly pushed inside of her then closed his eyes again before he started thrusting into her. He went back to his deep train of thought. _Where was I? Oh… Hot massage oil, large firm hands rubbing my chest, a perfect round ass, a nice pair of boobs to go with it? Ok nope_ _that’s not working Uhh… sweaty abs and a throbbing hard cock? Ok yeah definitely working!_ Just then Mickey came inside of the condom and opened his eyes coming back to reality. He pulled out of the girl and pulled the condom off.

“Wow that was actually pretty good.” Rachel said

“Oh yeah… Great.” Mickey said back” I should uh probably get going now.”

“Yeah ok. Well let me know if you ever want to hook up again.” She said

“Sure” Mickey walked home thinking about what just happened and knew he was in trouble.

      When Mickey made it to his house his father started yelling at him in his very drunken state.

“Where the hell have you been boy?”

“I was uh at a girl’s house.” Mickey responded hoping that his dad would be more proud than angry.

“Oh you were?” Terry said almost like he didn’t believe it.

“Yeah she invited me over. Her parents weren’t home.” Mickey said.

“Did you finally put your tiny dick to good use then?” Terry asked

“If you are asking if I had sex then yes.” Mickey replied not so sure that he should be bragging considering what he thought about the whole time.

“Well it’s about Damn time. I was beginning to think you might turn into some Fag and you know we can’t have that.” Terry slurred.

“No we can’t.” Mickey said with a deep breath and his head down. 

* * *

 

        Mickey started having sex with many more girls after that, but always found himself thinking about guys. He tried so many times not to but could only get off when a pair of pecks came into his mind. Mickey was far from accepting or even admitting that he was gay. He would even beat up anyone who said the word around him as well as joining his brothers and father in giving a beating to all the fags they came across, but he always knew in the back of his mind that he was one of those people and he hated himself everyday because of it. He figured as long as he doesn’t admit it and doesn’t take action on it then he could pretend that it wasn’t his reality. That was until one day when a stupid doe eyed carrot top threatened him with a tire iron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter this was my first work that I've written and posted. Kudos are always appreciated. The next Work I plan on writing for this series is Ian and Mickey's first time which will be pretty much canon except there will be more detail about what I think would have happened and I will make it so it goes along well with this story. This entire series will be connected. Some parts of it will be canon but most of it won't just because I can't write a lot of sadness I need my boys happy. follow me on Instagram @gallavich_obsessed to see my edits. Thank you all for all your support. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was ok. I'm not the best writer but I have a lot of Ideas for where I want this series to go. if anyone has ideas they want to throw my way I will take them and consider them. Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Also if anyone is interested I have an Instagram page all about Gallavich and my obsession for them. I make a lot of pretty cool edits that I have worked very hard on, so go check it out on Instagram @gallavich_obsessed. Thank you all so much for reading I really appreciate it. :)


End file.
